marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Defenders (Earth-11584) Season 1
'The Defenders '''is a Netflix exclusive television series set in the Earth-11584 universe of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is a culmination of several such shows, bringing together various heroes such as Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Jessica Jones. It also stars Benedict Cumberbatch and Chiwetel Ejiofor from the Doctor Strange film, as well as Malin Akerman from other various Marvel properties as the She-Hulk. In the series, the individual heroes must band together despite their differences to stop the attempted interdimensional incursion of Blackheart and his father, the Faltine Demon Mephisto. Synopsis Throughout the ages, history has called upon great men and women to step up to the challenges of their time. To be the great heroes of legend and fight back against the forces of evil that would threaten to destroy civilization. These titans of myth were unto gods cast into the edifice of time like marble statues, wholly without flaw. Unfortunately, history doesn't have those people. Instead four very different heroes have to join forces to save the city of New York, if they don't destroy each other first. Episode List ''Episode 1. The Tides of War We open on Danny Rand and Colleen Wing, the two people with the power of the Iron Fist, traversing the mountains of Tibet in search of the gate of K'un-Lun, only for them to be intercepted by, surprisingly enough, Doctor Strange, who tells them not to act impulsively and open up the gate the great evil. Rand argues with Strange, but the Sorcerer Supreme is insistent, saying that K'un-Lun being locked away right now is the only hope they have to protecting not only the Earth, but all of creation, as he leads them back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. On the streets of New York, Matt Murdock is maintaining his double life as both the Devil of Hell's Kitchen as well as a lawyer helping the downtrodden. However, Matt's double life has been quieter as of late, due to pressure put on by the NYPD. He and his partner, Foggy Nelson, discuss these things in his loft apartment, with Nelson saying that they are close to finding connecting information that proves that Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin of Crime in New York City. As they leave for a court date, the conversation turns to the missing Luke Cage, a former client of there's, following the events of the Harlem riots. Unbeknownst to them (or at least Foggy, as Matt appears to know he's being followed), Manhattan private investigator Jessica Jones slowly tails them at the behest of an unknown benefactor. Her sojurn is interrupted by a phone call from her sister, asking to meet her that night as she has something to discuss with her. Jessica agrees, but asks that it be at a "dive in Hell's Kitchen", as she's working on a case. Trish reluctantly agrees, after complaining about how she can't really hold her liquor. In Harlem, Claire Temple is arriving home after finishing her shift at the hospital, and we see that her new townhouse has gotten something of an upgrade in recent years, as there are medical supplies strewn about everywhere. She is visited by former NYPD detective Misty Knight, who tells asks her how "business has been going" since the Harlem Riots, which Claire states as steady. Running a free clinic out of her townhouse isn't the easiest thing in the world, but she gets by as best she can. Knight invites her to a vigil that night in recognition for the Hero of Harlem, but Claire still holds out hope for his return. As we get a closeup shot of Luke's picture on the wall, we transition to him inside an undisclosed location, unresponsive and still under the control of Kevin Killgrave. Mr. Degli, also known as Blackheart, who directs Killgrave to send Cage and Elektra on a mission to acquire a relic from the Sanctum Sanctorum, a spell that can only be found in the mystical Book of the Vishanti. To get in though, they'll need Mordo and the Wand of Watoomb, though Degli doesn't know where they've gone. As he leaves, Killgrave sends Cage on his mission, though tells Elektra he needs her somewhere else. We then cut to Mordo testing out his power with the wand, as we replay the end credits scene from Doctor Strange where he strips Jonathan Pangborn of his magic. After Mordo departs, Pangborn struggles to call for help, asking a person who wanders into his shop to dial an unknown number on his phone. That night, inside Josie's Bar in Hell's Kitchen, Jessica and Trish meet up, with Trish (who is already slightly inebriated) explaining that she apparently has gained super powers, namely enhanced reflexes and speed, as a delayed reaction to the treatments that they had as children. Jessica is at first unimpressed by this (even more so when Trish insists on trying to fight crime with her), and tries to discourage anything that would draw attention to Trish, though it's clear she doesn't really believe her adopted sister. She trails off when Matt Murdock comes into the bar, alone. She starts to leave, but Matt walks right up to her (surprisingly, from Jessica's point of view) and tells Jessica to "quit stalking him." Jessica tries to deny this, but the drunken Trish spills the beans about Jessica being hired to find blackmail material on the blind lawyer. Jessica shakes her head and leads Trish away, causing her to complain about not being finished with her drink. Outside, a still drunken Trish apologizes, but Jessica says she can make it up to her later. Sometime later, Matt is heading home when he hears a commotion outside his apartment building. Throwing a ski mask on he heads into an alley, only to find a still drunken Trish tied up to the fire escape. He helps her down and asks her what happened, but Trish feigns ignorance (though not well, given her inebriated state.) Matt looks upward and sees the fire escape to his apartment having been used, and he quickly jumps up to the rooftop and finds his way in, only to be confronted by Jessica Jones holding up his Daredevil cowl, saying if he wants to explain himself. Episode 2. Shaolin Brew Matt is obviously taken aback by Jessica's sudden appearance and confirmation that he is the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen", but he tries to turn the subject to who hired Jessica in the first place. Jessica doesn't reveal anything, and tells Matt she finds the whole super hero routine to be overrated. She threatens to take the information directly to the police, but Matt returns that he could ask the same thing about her own abilities, causing Jessica to raise an eyebrow at how he knows about her. Matt suddenly stops playing coy with her, though, and yells out to someone else to come out of the shadows. Jessica says she is here alone, but is surprised when Stick comes out, saying he's been here ten minutes longer than she had. Stick and Matt argue with each other (much to Jessica's annoyance), with Matt telling him he wants nothing more to do with him and Stick trying to warn him about something coming. Stick finally drops a bombshell that causes Matt to stop his arguing, informing him that Elektra is once again alive, resurrected by the "substance" of the Hand. Matt says he thought he had heard the Hand was destroyed, which Stick seemingly confirms, only to say Elektra is working with some guy named Degli, which draws Jessica's interest. They agree to sit down and compare what they know, Matt putting on a pot of coffee while Jessica brings her drunk and passed out sister inside to the apartment (keeping Matt's Daredevil mask as insurance to him not running off.) Inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, Danny and Colleen are led in by Doctor Strange, Danny commenting that the monks at K'un-Lun told him of the Sanctum and its importance (Strange is unamused, simply telling him not to touch anything.) He briefly re-explains the origins of K'un-Lun as a dimensional nexus, and states that the Faltine Demon Mephisto is attempting to enter the realm of Earth to conquer K'un-Lun, which would give him access to virtually the entirety of the Cosmos instantaneously. Before he can explain further, Wong tells him he's received a phone call from Pangborn, causing Strange to leave the two Iron Fist warriors in Wong's care, reiterating them to touch nothing. Back at Pangborn's shop, Strange rushes in and finds Pangborn on the floor, unable to use his arms or legs. Strange tries to ascertain the cause, when he is interrupted by Mordo. The two trade banter in the shop, Mordo stating that it is not just sorcerers who pervert the natural law, but the whole of humanity. That the Faltine should have been victorious in the war with the Celestials, and that Mephisto will make things right. The two fight briefly, trading spells evenly. Mordo eventually catches Strange off guard with the Wand of Watoomb, attempting to drain his magic the same way he had done to Pangborn. However, Strange smiles at him and tells him that he wouldn't have come there into a trap, revealing that the Strange who fights is just an illusion, frustrating Mordo. We cut back to the Sanctum Sanctorum, seeing Strange meditating in front of his window, Eldritch magic sparking off of him. Danny and Colleen look on with awe, Wong trying to explain what is happening. But that is interrupted by banging at the Sanctum door. Wong says that the defenses of the building will protect them, but the banging continues. As they look out the window, they see Luke Cage trying in vain to break through the barriers within. Danny says he recognizes him, and before Colleen can stop him goes out to try and talk sense into him. We cut back to Matt's apartment, where Stick and Matt explain briefly the concepts of The Hand to Jessica Jones. Jessica can hardly believe what they are telling her, but admits that she has seen stranger things. She also says that explains how Degli is alive, given how she discovered he should have died years ago, but Stick can't help but feel that there's something more to this with him. Matt however still can't believe that Elektra is alive, and that even if she was she would never willingly help the Hand. Jessica, in her smart alecky way, says that maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought, and Matt nearly loses his temper, switching the subject back to why she broke into his apartment in the first place. Stick tells them to calm down when he hears something outside on the rooftop, and the three of them (Jessica disbelieving that he can hear things that well, despite both he and Matt confirming that something is out there) go outside to investigate. There, Jessica is flabbergasted when she sees Kevin Killgrave, alive and flanked by Elektra. He smirks at her lovingly, and asks for a smile in return. Episode 3. aka, Many Happy Returns On Matt's apartment rooftop, Jessica Jones stares into the face of her nightmares in Kevin Killgrave. She repeats to herself that he should be dead, and Killgrave says that he might as well have been, if not for the help of their mutual friend Mr. Degli. Stick interjects, asking who Degli really is, and Elektra says he is the one who brought her back from the dead as well. Matt tries to reach Elektra, but Killgrave confidently says she is under her control, just like the "Hero of Harlem." He directs Elektra to deal with Matt and Stick while he confronts Jessica, who immediately gets angry as he approaches and punches him as hard as she can. The punch barely fazes Killgrave, as he smiles about upgrades and grabs her by the wrist, tossing her down through a skylight into Matt's apartment. Elektra uses her twin sais to fight Stick and Murdock, holding her own despite the 2 on 1 disadvantage. Mostly this appears due to Matt continuing to try and reach her memories, though with little success. Stick fights with more reckless abandon, and nearly gets advantage of Elektra with his cane and almost pushes Elektra off the roof. Before Stick can finish her, Matt stops him, turning Stick's back to his opponent. This results in Elektra jumping back up onto the rooftop and stabbing Stick through the Chest with her sai, narrowly missing Matt in the process. This shocks Matt into fighting back with reckless abandon, though the two stalemate in their battle. Inside the apartment, Jessica picks herself up and hides in the shadows as Kevin jumps down after her, seemingly unaffected by the fall. Killgrave boasts that Degli has "perfected his methods" and that he is now as strong as she is. Behind the kitchen island, Jessica grabs a rag and half full wine bottle, rapidly trying to make a Molotov Cocktail as Kevin continues to brag about how they'll finally be able to be together. Placing the bottle and a lighter behind her back, Jessica stands up and tells Killgrave she's not afraid of him anymore, he has no power over her. Kevin smirks and says that she is still lying to herself if she believes that, and as he gets closer, Jessica lights the bottle and tosses it at Killgrave, blinding him with the fireball before leaping over the island and dropkicking him to the floor. Jessica lets loose with right hands, trying to beat Killgrave to a pulp, but he reaches into his suit pocket and sprays mace in her face to blind her, before withdrawing out of the apartment. Hearing the commotion, a suddenly more sober Trish comes running out of the bedroom and helps Jessica. Outside, Elektra and Matt continue their fight, but Elektra hears Killgrave calling to her to leave, and she obeys him. Matt holds the dying Stick on the rooftop, and he tells Matt that Degli must be the key before passing away. Later, as Matt and Jessica regroup, Matt remembers that Killgrave mentiond the Hero of Harlem, and the two resolve to head to find Luke Cage the following morning. However Luke Cage is still outside the Sanctum Sanctorum, trying to get in as Danny heads outside to confront him (Despite Colleen wanting to remain inside the protection of the Sanctum). Danny tries to talk sense to Luke, but Cage is undaunted and attacks Danny head on, not saying a word due to being under mind control from Killgrave (seemingly enhanced by the powers of Mordo and Degli, given the rings of Eldritch magic surrounding Luke's head.) Danny attempts simple martial arts against Luke, but all of his strikes fail, until he finally charges his ki into his fist and hits Luke with it, knocking him across the street with the force of the blow. Before Danny can go retrieve Luke, Doctor Strange tells him to come back inside. Danny explains that Luke is the "Hero of Harlem" and must be under some kind of coercion. Strange senses the magic around him and without a thought, casually breaks the spell (causing Danny to ask why he didn't do that faster, which Strange remarks that he was kind of busy.) With Luke unconscious, he is brought back into the Sanctum for healing purposes. Elsewhere, Degli and Mordo discuss matters as they view events through mystical portals generated by the latter, with the former upset at the loss of Cage as they needed him to serve as muscle and fight against the forces of K'un-Lun. Mordo tells him not to worry, as they have alternative means of obtaining what they need to ensure their master's entry into K'un-Lun and out of his realm. After all, he reminds him, The Hand had previously decimated a lot of the Order of the Iron Fist, serving their purpose in the past. And they only need one blood sacrifice, after all. He then reveals a previously unseen man, which Degli smiles at seeing, referring to him as "father". The man identifies himself as a mortal shell for the Faltine Entity Mephisto, and that it feels good to get out and "stretch his legs." Degli asks him what his plan is, and Mephisto simply smiles, telling him to be patient. They've waited this long. Right now the only thing they need to do is just keep the Iron Fist and his friends busy. He focuses on the portal containing Matt and Jessica. As Jessica walks down the street, Trish having taken a cab ride home, Jessica gets a cellphone call. We hear Mordo's voice on the other end, asking for the report on the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Episode 4. The Dragon's Lamentation Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 5. aka, The Court Jester Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 6. Older Gods Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 7. The Dragon's Battle Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 8. Devil's in the Details Synopsis Coming Soon... Cast List * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil- A blind lawyer by day who acts as a vigilante in the streets of Hell's Kitchen thanks to enhanced senses from a childhood accident. * Mike Colter as Luke Cage- A wrongly convicted man who seeks to right wrongs in his Native Harlem. Has indestructible skin and super strength due to a prison experiment by the mysterious Mr. Degli. Currently under the mind control of one Kevin Killgrave. * Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones- A Manhattan Private Eye with a drinking problem who has super strength and durability, as well as suffering from PTSD due to a previous association with Kevin Killgrave. * Finn Jones as Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist- Heir to the Rand Pharmaceutical corporation who was raised by the monks of K'un-Lun to act as the Immortal Iron Fist. A master martial artist who can channel his ki into his fist for highly destructive power. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange- A former neurosurgeon who became the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and a master of the Mystic Arts. Unites the Defenders to counter the threat posed by Mephisto's incursions. * Malin Akerman as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk- A former New York prosecutor who now acts as a defense lawyer for super powered individuals. Has gamma infused strength and durability due to a blood transfusion from her cousin, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple- A nurse who helps heal vigilantes in her off hours. Is also the girlfriend of Luke Cage. * Simone Massick as Misty Knight- A former NYPD cop who carries on Luke Cage's work as a neighborhood activist in his absence. * Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson- The law partner of Matt Murdock, who is also aware of his identity as Daredevil. * Rachel Taylor as Patricia "Trish" Walker- The adopted sister of Jessica Jones, who may or may not have developed powers of her own in recent times. * Scott Glenn as Stick- A blind mercenary who fought against The Hand on behalf of the city of K'un-Lun. Also trained Matt Murdock in the use of his powers. * Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing- A martial artist and partner to Danny Rand who gained her own powers of the Iron Fist. * Benedict Wong as Wong- The librarian at Kamer-Taj and right hand man of Doctor Strange. Also a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. * Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum- The current CEO of Rand Pharmaceuticals. * Sam Witwer as Mr. Degli/Blackheart- A mysterious scientist revealed to be the son of the Faltine entity Mephisto. * David Tennant as Kevin Killgrave- A figure from Jessica Jones past who has incredible powers of persuasion and mind control. Serves as a "general" in Blackheart's force. * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Baron Karl Mordo- A former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who now serves Mephisto to his own ends. * Elodie Young as Elektra Natchios- A ninja and former lover of Matt Murdock, resurrected by Degli/Mordo to serve as a general in Blackheart's army. * Al Pacino as Mephisto- A Faltine Lord of his own dimension who seeks to conquer our world by seizing control of the dimensional nexus of K'un-Lun. In addition, Vincent D'Onofrio briefly appears as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin. Deborah Ann Woll also appears as Karen Page, though she is still in a coma following the events of season 2 of Daredevil. Benjamin Bratt also briefly appears as Jonathan Pangborn. Reception Coming Soon... Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Series